1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to analogs and peptidomimetics of glycyl-L-prolyl-L-glutamic acid (GPE). In particular, this invention relates to GPE analogs and peptidomimetics that are anti-apoptotic and anti-necrotic neuroprotective, to methods of making them, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and to their use in treating neurological disorders.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0 366 638 discloses GPE (a tri-peptide consisting of the amino acids Gly-Pro-Glu) and its di-peptide derivatives Gly-Pro and Pro-Glu. EP 0 366 638 discloses that GPE is effective as a neuromodulator and is able to affect the electrical properties of neurons.
WO95/172904 discloses that GPE has neuroprotective properties and that administration of GPE can reduce damage to the central nervous system (CNS) by the prevention or inhibition of neuronal and glial cell death.
WO 98/14202 discloses that administration of GPE can increase the effective amount of choline acetyltransferase (ChAT), glutamic acid decarboxylase (GAD), and nitric oxide synthase (NOS) in the central nervous system (CNS).
WO99/65509 discloses that increasing the effective amount of GPE in the CNS, such as by administration of GPE, can increase the effective amount of tyrosine hydroxylase (TH) in the CNS in order to increase TH-mediated dopamine production in the treatment of diseases such as Parkinson's disease.
WO02/16408 discloses GPE analogs capable of inducing a physiological effect equivalent to GPE within a patient. The applications of the GPE analogs include the treatment of acute brain injury and neurodegenerative diseases, including but not limited to, injury or disease in the CNS.
The disclosures of these and other documents referred to in this application (including in the Figures) are expressly incorporated herein by reference as if each one was individually incorporated by reference.